Testament To Her Beauty
For a few days, Nick had been a bit quieter than usual, as he had been absent a few hours every day. Whenever his wife wondered what he was up to, Nick told Judy that he was preparing a surprise for her. Even though it wasn´t her birthday or anything like that, the rabbit got very interested after Nick had told the reason for his occasional absence. The sly fox was good at surprising Judy in a way that appealed to her. One Sunday, Judy and Nick were wondering where to spend their summer afternoon. Remembering the surprise he had been preparing, Nick suggested a beach near Bunnyburrow, which was often visited by her friends and relatives. Being quite familiar with that place, Judy agreed. Nick had gone ahead there, finishing up what he was working on. It took lots of hard effort, and he hoped it was worth it in the end. It had been a sunny and active day at that beach. Judy had been hanging out with her cousin Lola, playing beach volleyball with the sporty rabbit. Although she never won against Lola, Judy always loved a good game with her regardless of the sport. She sat down a rock near a pier where other mammals were swimming. For the day´s occasion, Judy had changed her blouse and pants to dark red bikini with a wrap skirt. The rabbit also carried a parasol and her familiar sun hat with her. “So hot in here. I feel like a pie in an oven”, she said while putting on some sunscreen and listening to Gazelle on her Ipod. “How was the game with Lola, sweetie?” Nick came to her, smiling. He was in his white and blue swimming trunks, in which Judy thought she looked really handsome in. “Lost again, but I don´t mind. She´s the more athletic one of us after all”, Judy answered, taking a pawpsicle as her husband was offering those to her. “I don´t know, you´re pretty strong too. No wonder you´re the better melee fighter of the two of us in ZPD”, Nick playfully stroked Judy´s strong arm, which made her blush. "That´s what the academy training does to a mammal”, Judy nodded. Suddenly, she remembered what Nick was talking about. “Oh, by the way…what was that surprise you mentioned about this beach?” the rabbit asked. “Glad you asked, it´s finally finished. Follow me, it´s in a secret place that only I know about”, Nick said, leading the way. Behind the rock wall on the beach was a cave, which led to a cliff on the other side. Following behind, Judy couldn´t wait to see in this secret place. Her purple eyes went wide with amazement as the secret was revealed. On the cliff was a beautiful sand sculpture that looked exactly like her at the moment, from her facial features to her current outfit. Whoever had made it had captured Judy´s likeness perfectly, and it was even the right size too. It portrayed her in a graceful and coy position as she was lying on the sand, almost like a mermaid. Gasping, Judy noticed a shovel in Nick´s paw. “Y-you did this, didn´t you?” she couldn´t believe it. “I did, Carrots. Making sand sculptures was an old summer tradition with my folks back in the day. I figured out I´d make one too, portraying the most important thing to me in the world. You”, he showed off the sculpture. She remembered him mentioning some of that before, but didn´t expect Nick to do one himself while she was around. An impressed Judy went further, taking a closer look to Nick´s masterpiece. It had all the details on Nick´s beautiful wife. Her nose, her paw pads, even her wedding ring. Sand sculptures rarely looked this high-quality in Zootopia. “Oh Nick….it´s amazing. I feel so flattered. Thank you, my darling!” she hugged her fox husband tight. “Such unparalleled beauty deserves to be captured in many forms. I even took a few photos of it. Too bad these sculptures rarely stay intact when it starts raining”, Nick remembered. “True. But you already did your hard work, and the result was wonderful. I really appreciated your little surprise”, Judy smiled. “Thanks”, Nick put down his shovel. “Want to go swimming? I just tested the water before coming here, it´s feels so pleasantly warm today”, Judy told. “Yes. As long as I get to carry you on my shoulders”, Nick smiled to which Judy nodded and giggled. “Such a hot and wonderful day today…kind of like you”, she said as Nick tickled her a bit while carrying her. “Hot and wonderful? Funny coming from someone like you”, the fox chuckled. As they left the area, Nick put Judy down as they raced towards the shoreline. Holding paws together, they descended slowly to the water nearby and started splashing there amidst the waves. Both of them were having a great time swimming. Nick and Judy kept playing along in the water for so long they felt a bit exhausted after that, but in a good way. A simple relaxation would always fix that. They returned to where the sculpture was, and laid themselves on their towels there. Nick´s secret place proved to be a fitting spot for them to get dry and bathe in the sun at the same time. “Ever since we met, I´ve had the best summer holidays in my life so far”, the rabbit put on her shades. “You know, as much as I had fun making that sculpture, even it pales in comparison to the real thing. Art imitates life and vice versa, but there are times when life itself is the better one of the two”, the fox said while he was on his wife, stroking her tail and ears softly. “And you appreciate me for who I am, respecting and supporting me both as a friend and as your romantic partner. That´s why I love you”, Judy smiled and closed her eyes as Nick kissed her nose. “That´s why I love you too. A woman like you deserves to be cherished”, Nick said. As the two kept cuddling on the sun, Nick´s sculpture stayed there behind them, still looking gorgeous and authentic. After impressing his muse, Nick couldn´t be any more prouder of his achievement. A true testament to her beauty. Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Summer stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories